Harry the reaper
by Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle
Summary: Harry had sacrificed himself at he triwizard tournament and was given the option of being reborn. Now he goes by the name of Grell! Warning Smart, competent Grell! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Harry the reaper re-edit ch.1

Harry slowly woke up, groaning as he felt a large headache forming. Suddenly the memories from earlier that day rushed through his head, he quickly looked around at his surroundings. He found Cedric standing protectively in front of him. Realizing from his memories that he must have been knocked out for a shorter time than he expected.

He thought back to how it had all gone wrong. Tied up to a tombstone during the final task of the triwizard tournament, that he had been illegally entered in, was the last thing he had expected in this adventure but certainly not the worst thing he had experienced in his exploits.

After he had convinced Cedric to share the trophy with him during the last task so they would both win, they had both grabbed ahold of the cup, only instead of being transported to the meeting point like was planned, they had been sent to a graveyard. Upon landing, they had the misfortune of becoming separated from their wands whereas Harry was immediately bound with ropes that appeared from the wand of Peter Pettigrew, the one that had betrayed his parents to Voldemort and caused their deaths. In Peter's arms, Harry noticed he was carrying what seemed to be a deformed infant until he noticed its red eyes that spoke of madness and cruelty.

Cedric was currently standing in front of him, vainly trying to protect from one of the most feared wizard since Grindelwald. Harry tried to get the teen to take the portkey and warn the others but the boy was a hufflepuff to the core and refused to leave him behind.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll make sure that the both of us will get out of this alive."

Voldemort hissed, "Wormtail, kill the spare." Harry cried out in horror as the sickly green light headed toward his friend. Luckily, Cedric had managed to dodge the first curse but couldn't a second time as he lost his footing, leading to him bring hit with crucio.

Cedric yelled out in pain as his nerves felt like they were on fire along with feeling as though he was being stabbed by white hot knives. Harry tried to focus Wormtail's attention on him and off of Cedric so he could be stop Wormtail from casting the crucio curse on the young hufflepuff, he wiggled in the ropes desperately trying to free himself; feeling awfully helpless as his new friend struggled and screamed in agony.

' _Why? Why does everyone I care about get hurt because of me?'_

This familiar feeling of helplessness brought back memories; of Ron before he was hit with the chess piece in first year, when Hermione was petrified after her close encounter with the basilisk.

He felt fury at himself for being so weak when his friends needed him. _'No! Not anymore, not if I have anything to do about it!'_

Harry's magic responded to his wish to protect his friend causing the sudden apparition in front of Cedric, leaving a crack similar to car backfire. The sound surprised Peter from continuing to cast the curse.

While Peter was distracted, he pushed Cedric toward the portkey.

Cedric hollered out Harry's name, realizing what was happening as he landed on the trophy. He caught Harry's gaze for one final time.

Harry smiled one last time before the killing curse hit him. Cedric saw the light leave Harry's eyes as he was transported away knowing the image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Hearing a scream of rage before everything was a blur of colors, Cedric was gone to warn the others of the return of Voldemort and death of the wizarding world's prophesized savior.

 **Line break**

Harry woke up in a white space with bright light that seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

 _You are not dead yet, young Harry._

"What? Who said that?" Looking around the empty space.

 _It was I, young Harry. Death._

 _Strangely, hearing that really doesn't surprise me. Maybe I've been desensitized to every odd thing happening around me.'_ "Well, what do you want from me?"

 _I have put you here to make an offer for the trials you have gone through in your short life. To start over, if you will._

Harry hummed to himself hearing that information. "What exactly would that entitle?"

 _Simple. You would be reborn as a grim reaper, beings that archive the souls in a different dimension. One of the few dimensions that I watch over from time to time._

"Right, what if I don't want to be a grim reaper? I mean all I wanted to happen when I die was reunite with my parents in heaven or whatever place that wizards go to when they die. I've had enough excitement than I can handle in one lifetime."

 _Then you shall wait here until one of my minions can transport you to your eternal resting place. Given, that my little minions are all very busy with ferrying souls you could be waiting here for a millennia or two._

' _Great, so I either wait here for forever to reunite with my parents or take Death's attempt at blackmail. Just the thought of staying here for even a year is enough to put me off.'_ Harry sighed.

"Well, it's not like I have that much of a choice, so I'll take you upon your offer."

' _I must be losing my mind. Agreeing to some being called Death's offer to become a reaper. Well done Potter, never could do anything normally, could you? You can't even die correctly,'_ scolding to himself.

Death, amused, answered.

 _You've always had a choice, young Harry. Just that some options take a little more persuasion than others. Now, relax and the process shall soon be over. Though you should be aware that at some point in time you will be called back to your old dimension as it has been fated for you to finish Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"Yeah, I figured. Let's just get this over with before I change my mind."

 _Very well, see you soon, Harry Potter._

 **C. 1880- London, England**

Harry, once he awoke and came to term with the changes that were made, learned to control his grim reaper abilities. Having all that time to yourself, there was only so much you could do without getting bored. Albeit, being one of the first reapers created did come with benefits.

Working as Death's left hand man, after getting over the shock that it was the very same being who made him the deal, and training the magic that he still retained after the change, as magic was integrated deeply into his soul.

Though during his earlier years, he preferred anonymity versus hero worship. He didn't want to be in the spotlight with his status as being one of the first reapers created, the younger ones looked at you as though some sort of untouchable superhero who was everything good and great. Harry had enough experience with the publicity.

When it was time for him to be introduced to the others as he was thought of as a legend, he made sure that he kept everything about himself under wraps. So whenever he was called to take a personal mission from death, no one would connect him to death's right hand and proceed to surround him like rabid fangirls when they found out.

Granted with the anonymity, it had its drawbacks as starting back at the bottom ranks when he was introduced to the other reapers and was kept busy, with the many missions he took from both death and the soul retrieval division, it kept him from finishing his paperwork to file. He swore the piles bred every time he was gone.

His grew to be calm and calculating, often giving the impression of cold indifference; taking pride in his job and whatever was assigned to him was completed at almost all costs.

The new name given onto him was Grell Sutcliff, a feminine looking reaper although Harry had a feeling that it was Death's fault for his feminine features. The long lashes he had acquired along with a slim figure that had subtle curves isn't helping with his manliness factor.

The fake personality he had created was that of an annoying and incompetent reaper who used feminine pronouns when introducing himself, cared more about his looks and staying entertained than finishing the job he was assigned.

Over the years, growing into his new self, and reviewing his earlier memories as Harry Potter, it helped him understand that most of the things he had done weren't his fault and often times, none of his concern for getting himself involved with; if the teachers didn't want to believe him or sat there with their heads in the sand when he spoke of a troll or basilisk in the school, then they could blame themselves for not doing anything as they should have to keep the students safe. The time with the Dursleys didn't help with his self-esteem, always being belittled and called names, being seen as lower than dirt, did not help him value his own life as he rushed headlong into reckless adventures.

Grell was now on his way to Phantomhive mansion, traveling through the trees that surrounded the mansion.

"It's time I visited Mr. Michaelis. Can't have the demon thinking I lost interest; that would not be good for my character. Not that I was would be interested in such a man with an attitude problem. Though, he is aesthetically pleasing." Grell told himself before leaping from one of the trees outside the dining area.

"Time for my dramatic entrance."

Shattering the window as Sebastian was beginning to serve his master lunch, Grell noticed his guest Alois Trancy, who was currently looking at him in interest as he entered in. Along with him was the demon he made a contract with, Claude Faustus; according to his sources.

He did have to keep tabs on who the young earl acquainted with as Ciel always seemed to be in the center of trouble; not that they knew that. Feigning to only notice Sebastian in the room, he proceeded with his act.

"Oh Bassy! It has been far too long! I finally managed to sneak away from William!" Running forward to embrace him, Grell instead face planted to the floor as Sebastian sidestepped out of the way. Groaning in fake pain, he pretended to finally notice the others in the room as he looked up.

"Oh? And who is this handsome man," Grell asked, staring at Claude.

Ciel simply sighed as Sebastian interrupted Grell before he chose to jump the other butler. "Grell, keep away from him for I'm sure he won't appreciate being drooled over."

Grell winked at Sebastian, "Come now, Bassy. No need to be jealous."

Alois laughed, "Claude, I like him! He's different from Ciel's other friends."

Grell turned his attention back to the other butler.

"Oh? Is that your name?" He asked as he fluttered his eyelashes, cozying up to the bespectacled demon. Claude merely looked repulsed at the reaper.

"Grell, leave as we have places to be and I don't trust you in my home," Ciel commanded as he sipped his tea.

' _Didn't know the incinerator called for your presence.'_ He retorted within his thoughts.

Grell was then kicked in the head by Sebastian into the nearby wall, sliding down to the floor, as if having heard his thought. Grell hurriedly pulled out a handheld mirror to inspect his face before sighing in relief.

"Bassy!" He whined. "What if that hit had ruined my beautiful face?"

"By all means, I think it would be a vast improvement," Ciel commented. The comment causing Sebastian and Claude to smirk and Alois to giggle.

Grell's eyebrow twitched at the insult. _'Cheeky brat, you would know. Your family's death was a vast improvement.'_

Behind him, Grell heard someone land through the window he had broken into but made no indication that he noticed.

"So this is where you ran off to, Sutcliff." William, the head reaper, said behind Grell. Grell faked his surprise and plastered on a terrified face. He also noticed that William seemed more stressed than usual at the moment. There seemed to be a wrinkle between his brow and pinched look around his eyes, the only thing that conveyed how frazzled he was. He was glad that he left that job to William.

"William!"

"Now that I have found you, it's time that you finished that overdue paperwork you have." Turning to face the two young lords and their butlers, "I apologize for this sorry excuse of a reaper for bothering your day." Words sounding sincere but contradicted with the disgusted look on his face at apologizing to two demons.

"No problem, just please keep him on a leash since the young master is currently busy with another case and can't have distractions," Sebastian replied with the everlasting fake smile on his face.

"I thought he was fine, it was just starting to get boring when he crashed in." Alois responded.

"We should be leaving as well soon since his highness merely wished to pay a visit," Claude put in as Alois pouted but moved to leave, waving goodbye to the redheaded reaper.

Waving back from his place on the ground, Grell noticed he was ignored for the moment and tried to discreetly crawl away.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" William asked with a murderous gleam in his eye.

' _That's not even half as scary as most of the things I've been through. Both in this life and my last one.'_

"W-well, I was going to save everyone the trouble by leaving them to their business."

Hearing the carriages leaving from outside, he made his escape; jumping out the window he shattered earlier before William could drag him back.

"Bassy! Wait for me!" Chasing after Ciel and Sebastian's carriage. After following the carriage into the city, the small group finally stopped outside the Undertaker's shop.

Grell had fond memories connected to the person who owned the business. _'It's been a while since I last came to visit.'_

Grell and Undertaker were actually very good friends since, in his earlier years as a new reaper, Undertaker was one of the very few who knew of his existence, having gone on missions together and having been great combat partners before Undertaker chose to defect. The two reapers still kept in touch from time to time. Along with keeping the act that they disliked the other, it kept other reapers from finding out the connection that Grell and Undertaker had as close friends. Grell kept Undertaker informed if any reapers came close to discovering his residence while Undertaker let him use his shop as a hiding place whenever he was running from William. He knew that Undertaker enjoyed his freedom and helped him keep it.

As the group walked in, they heard creepy laughter coming from the darkness.

"Hehehehehe, well if it isn't the young master, would you like to try a coffin," Undertaker asked before noticing Grell. "Oh my, it's been such a long time since someone brought something so horrendous in my shop." ' _It has been a while my friend,'_ was the true hidden message.

"Who are you calling a thing?!" ' _Yes, it has,'_ Grell retorted back as he lunged at Undertaker but was grabbed by his collar by Sebastian.

While pretending to choke, Ciel just stared blankly before turning his attention back to Undertaker. Undertaker simply ignored the commotion, walking into the kitchen; he brought out a tray with tea and his famous bone shaped biscuits.

"What do you know about the ongoing murders," Ciel demanded.

The Undertaker tsked from setting the tea cups. "Ah ah, you know the rules, little lord. If you want information, you have to give me a good laugh," he said, drooling over the possibility of a laughing fit.

Ciel sighed, "Fine, Sebastian."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian replied, bowing to him.

"Oh no no no no no, I want to try someone new," Undertaker ordered. Ciel protested once he got over his surprise.

"B-but there is no one else here with us!"

Undertaker pointed at Grell who had been munching on a biscuit during the conversation. "Hm?"

"The red menace counts," Undertaker replied. Ciel tried to resist as he and Sebastian were pushed out of the shop. Sebastian wanting the information for his master turned to Grell, "Grell, if you manage to make him laugh, you may get a personal reward." Pulling at his collar, giving a hint as to what the reward would be.

Grell's eyes changed into hearts at the thought, squealing as he promised not to fail. Once Undertaker closed the door, Grell stopped his act since the shop was sound proof to an extent.

His posture became straighter, fixing his jacket while also replacing his glasses to a more sophisticated pair.

"Heh heh heh, you are quite the actor, Grell," Undertaker commented as he chuckled.

"Yes, you have to be to convince high rank demons," Grell's voice coming out smooth unlike his usual irritating, whiney one. "How have you been so far, Undertaker? It has been a while since I last visited."

Undertaker gave a genuine smile. "It's been lovely with all my clients coming in. All the beautiful guests to make pretty, tea?"

He took the cup given to him as he answered, "Yes, it must be with your strange fascination with them. As for me, I'm tired of having to pretend to be attracted to that butler, considering that his personality wasn't all that great to begin with along with the fact that he is a demon. Overall, that smug butler isn't even close to my type."

Undertaker cracked up as Grell complained. "You wouldn't have that problem if you simply let your real self out. I'm no longer being tracked by the other reapers for you to keep the act up."

"True but if I did come to work as myself, they would immediately label me an imposter. Perhaps one day I'll reveal myself when there isn't the chance of giving someone a heart attack. It would keep William from always having to track me down to finish paperwork." Undertaker laughed at the thought of seeing those stuck up superiors with shocked looks on their faces.

Grell finished his cup of tea before putting his regular glasses back on. "Hate the decorations I have on these things too."

Putting his jacket into its usual place, he turned his attention to Undertaker. "Now I believe it's time for that joke I owe you."

Undertaker bounced in excitement, "Ooo, you always did tell the best jokes when we went on missions together."

"Well then you should enjoy this new one."

 **-Meanwhile outside-**

Ciel was waiting outside impatiently with Sebastian. "Sebastian, they have been in there long enough-"before being cut off by loud laughing coming from inside of the store.

Walking back into the store, they saw a satisfied and still laughing Undertaker on the floor with a little bit of drool coming down from his lips. Grell standing next to him was nearly vibrating in his excitement.

"Oh, look Bassy. I did it! I made him laugh!" Sebastian merely stared at Undertaker.

"So you did. Alright then, as promised, you shall get your reward." Grell squealed before puckering his lips and was handed . . . a teacup.

"Uh, Bassy, what is this?"

"Hm? Why it's your reward as promised; tea with the special ingredient of rock salt mixed in."

"B-but this harms grim reapers! And I wanted a kiss filled with passion as you held me tighter to you in your arms before proclaiming your love for me!"

' _Granted rock salt would be harmful to low level reapers but the most damage it would do to me would leave a mild burn similar to that of alcohol. Thank goodness he didn't land a kiss on me though.'_ Gagging in his head at the mere thought.

Undertaker snickered merely from knowing that the tea wouldn't cause the harm that Sebastian had hoped for the red reaper. Though, if it had, there would have been one less demon in the world. Not including the other times the feminine looking reaper had ended up red and not from his clothing choice.

Grell pretended to absentmindedly drink the tea while Ciel gained the information he wanted. Pretending that the small sip of tea caused him pain, he saw Sebastian smirking out of the corner of his eye. _'Bastard.'_

Once the trio exited the shop having gotten what they came for, Grell blew a kiss to Sebastian who shivered in disgust. "Bye Bassy, I have to go now before William finds me again to finish that dreadful paperwork." _'You think you have it bad, demon, but you're not the one that has to actually say these things.'_

Jumping onto a nearby roof and running in the opposite direction. He knew that William would track him down if he kept following the two. Hopefully this would keep him off his trail for the rest of the day.

 **Line break**

Grell was making his way back to the Phantomhive mansion after the long week of nonstop missions that he had been assigned to from both William and Death. Making sure that he escaped without William's notice and that he had threatened a couple of junior reapers to cover him before William had noticed his escapade, he jumped through the branches in the trees near the Phantomhive manor.

He had visited Undertaker's shop earlier but it seemed to be out. He also visited the Trancy manor in order to annoy the other demon Claude, knowing that Alois wouldn't mind and probably would join in as well. Sadly none of them seemed to be around.

The last place he chose to visit, he hoped would be occupied as he was running out of people to annoy. He desperately needed some rest and relaxation. All this stress wouldn't be good for his skin. This was where his sadistic streak came in. Nothing beat stress like messing with people.

He stopped on a single, thick branch when the manor came into his line of sight as he felt someone connect with his mind. The only one who could do that would be,

' _Death, is something the matter?'_

 _Grell, the wizards are making their move to summon you back._

' _What? How did they manage that? My body has been changed completely, the only thing that remained the same would be my soul.'_

 _After they had failed using your blood, which really makes no sense since you old body is dead, they then decided to use a very old and powerful ritual. One that calls upon the magic and soul of the deceased. By your ministry's standards, it would be considered a dark ceremony as it often has the requirement that a sacrifice be offered. But as you said earlier, only your soul remained the same as your magic is now classified as that of a reaper and not a human wizard._

' _Then how are they able to summon me specifically?'_

 _The ritual also has a fail-safe chance that if the one the summoner wishes to bring is not available, then it goes for a candidate with the closest match. But you must hurry Grell, I will try to hold them off for as long I can if you choose to bring help._

Feeling the disconnection, Death left his mind.

Grell laughed darkly to himself. _'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'_


	2. Chapter 2 Grell in Hogwarts

Harry the reaper ch.2 re-edit

Last time on Harry the Reaper:

' _Death, is something the matter?'_

" _Grell, the wizards are making their move to summon you back."_

' _What? How did they manage that? My body has been changed completely, the only thing that remained the same would be my soul.'_

" _After they had failed using your blood, which really makes no sense since you old body is dead, they then decided to use a very old and powerful ritual. One that calls upon the magic and soul of the deceased. By your ministry's standards, it would be considered a dark ceremony as it often has the requirement that a sacrifice be offered. But as you said earlier, only your soul remained the same as your magic is now classified as that of a reaper and not a human wizard."_

' _Then how are they able to summon me specifically?'_

" _The ritual also has a fail-safe that if the one the summoner wishes to bring is not available, then it goes for a candidate with the closest match. But you must hurry Grell, I will try to hold them off for as long I can if you choose to bring help."_ Feeling the disconnection, Death left his mind.

Grell laughed darkly to himself. _'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'_

 **Line Break**

"Knowing wizards, I will need some help," _'To keep from killing them. It's a good thing I planned ahead in case they ever decided to bring me back. Fat chance they would leave me alone, even in death,_ Grell thought. Grell continued on his way through the trees, wondering how he was supposed to call everybody he needed.

He could hear William sneaking far behind him through the trees on the way to the Phantomhive mansion. _'Well, that was one down five more to go.'_ And headed off.

Sitting in a tree outside the dining room window, he saw blondie and his pet demon. Then he saw that Undertaker was also there. _'My, how convenient but seriously, was this meeting set up?'_ Getting into character, Grell launched himself through the window. Heading straight toward the demon butler in a tackle he knew would miss.

"Bassy! It has been too long! I finally managed to escape from that dreadful paperwork!" Sebastian just sidestepped away from Grell's 'tackle of love.'

Due to the sidestep, Grell ended up landing on top of Undertaker but ignored it for the moment. "But Bassy, you were supposed to catch me whilst spinning me in your arms in a loving embrace as we stared in each other's eyes and proclaim our undying love to each other!"

Sebastian shuddered in disgust. Claude just smirked while Alois giggled at the red headed reaper that he met earlier Undertaker then made his presence known from under Grell. "Would someone kindly get this red menace off of me?"

Grell jumped off of him and mentally apologized to him. "How dare you treat a lady like that? I am not a menace, I am a gift among single men! To feast their starving eyes upon my beauty!" Grell yelled out. He heard William enter through the window he crashed through earlier but didn't bring attention to the silent entrance.

"You wouldn't be treated as such if you weren't a lazy, egotistical, annoying pest." Came the cool reply from behind him.

Grell pretended to jump in surprise and spun around to face Will. "W-Will! How did you find me? Wait, don't tell me, it was those reapers I threatened to cover for me! Argh! Why is it so hard to find good minions?!" William just pushed his glasses up with his ever present spears. "Nonsense, I saw you escape through the window and followed you through."

' _Yeah, you weren't exactly quiet when following me on the way here.'_ Grell ran to hide behind Claude. "Now, W-Will, I only have one thing to say. Not the face!"

Alois snickered at the position his uptight butler was in, Sebastian smirked, happy that it wasn't him for once. Claude didn't know whether to be amused at the prospect of a beating or annoyed at being used as a meat shield.

It was then that Grell felt a pull on his navel and knew it was the summoning at work. ' _Looks like Death couldn't stop them for long.'_

Grell held on from being called upon which in turn caused him pain as it caused the magic to pull harshly at his soul. Grell let out a shriek of pain and collapsed on his knees. Everyone turned to look at Grell wondering what caused him to scream in agony.

Grell panted harshly. "Dang it! I thought I had more time than this!"

"Grell, what's going on?" Undertaker asked, concerned for his friend. They then looked at Undertaker wondering what caused the change in his behavior toward the red menace.

William frowned, "If this is another one of your jo-" Grell interrupted, "This is not a joke! Not even your attacks would cause me this much pain!" He glared harshly at William.

'Grell yelling at William?!' Was the intriguing thought that Ciel and Sebastian shared; Alois and Claude merely watched the exchange as they didn't know the red headed shinigami well.

"Grell! Just explain what is going on!" Ciel yelled frustrated at the lack of information.

"I'm being summoned back." He gritted out.

Both demons and reapers and reapers frowned at the information, wondering why anyone would anyone would summon a reaper, especially since it was Grell. He wasn't exactly the most helpful or competent reaper around. _'But back to where?'_ Was the shared thought.

Black symbols started appearing on his hands and slithered over Grell's body. He let out a harsh muffled scream as he didn't want Undertaker to worry from the torture he was feeling. The strain of keeping himself in his dimension was wearing on him. Now everyone was starting to get a little bit worried over the screams they were hearing. Not to mention the strange symbols that appeared all over Grell. They must have been really persistent over bringing him back.

"Grell, why are you being summoned back?!" Ciel questioned.

Grell panted, "There was a hidden community of wizards in the dimension that I used to live in where I was considered their savior even though I was only a boy with no experience. I later died at the mere age of 14 in a war that broke out. Those lazy no-good wizards are bringing me back so I can do their dirty work again. The longer I resist being summoned back, the more it pulls on my soul as you could probably tell already how much it hurts."

Ciel sneered at this to hide the very small amount of worry he felt, "There are no such things as wizards." Seriously, he could believe demons and fallen angels, even reapers but wand waving, broom stick riding, potion making wizards? Now you were going a little too far. Grell's patience was wearing thin considering the strain to his body.

"Now listen here, _little lord_! Don't you dare tell me that people capable of using magic cannot exist! You have dealt with demons, reapers and angels, so what's so hard believing that wizard's exist?!"

Ciel merely stared at Grell in shock. "What do you want us to do," Undertaker asked seriously. "I'm going to need your help when I get there so I was planning on asking others to join me but seeing as we are cut on time, I am going to ask that those who wish to come to grab hold of my arms," Grell replied in a rush, gritting his teeth. He took deep harsh breathe to try to alleviate the pain. Undertaker and William grabbed hold as they wouldn't want to leave their friend and subordinate to fend for himself. Not to mention the trouble he might cause if he was left alone.

Alois joined as well. "No way am I missing out of this much fun," he giggled. Claude sighed at Alois' recklessness but reluctantly followed behind. Ciel hesitated before joining, mostly to satisfy his curiosity about wand waving wizards and wondered if he could use them in his quest for revenge, Sebastian trailed after his master.

Grell sighed in relief that he could finally let go. The rest of the group then felt a pull in their navel before they were whisked away in a flurry of colors.

 **Wizarding world**

"Albus, are you sure this will work?" A stern looking woman with hair tied back into a severe looking bun asked. An old man with a silver beard to his waist and color clashing robes reassured her.

"Of course, Minerva. We worked everything out and it was said to work because no two souls are the same."

What Albus didn't tell them was that this ritual was considered dark for requiring a sacrifice that he had already offered before the teachers had arrived, all for the greater good after all.

A hook nosed man with black hair and tunnel black eyes asked, "Can we please move on with the ritual?" Albus turned to answer.

"Yes, yes let's get down to business. Everyone, in your places please."

The three former people were joined with a couple aurors; namely Kingsley Shacklebot, Mad-eye Moody and Nymphdora Tonks, to make sure that the ceremony went according to plan.

As the ritual began everything went smoothly until it got to the actual summoning, they felt the magic become taut as if the person on the other end was resisting.

"Albus, what is happening?" Severus questioned.

"He seems to be resisting over being brought here. Pour more magic in."

The three wizards poured more magic into the runes on the floor causing it to glow brighter at the added power. With a harsh bang; everyone were thrown back into the walls as the light died down.

In the middle of the rune circle were not the one wizard they had planned on but instead a pile of limbs where they could make out five adults and two young children in outdated muggle attire.

"Albus, we didn't summon this many people. And none of them look remotely like maybe one of the boys but they are too young." Minerva pointed out.

"Yes, it seems that the resistance was due to the tag alongs with the summoning but I am positive that one of these people is our Harry Potter."

 **With the Black Butler gang**

After the horrible landing along with the nauseating travel method, they realized that they had been dropped into another room. Grell stood up from his position first as the rest followed. Brushing off the dust from their outfits as they observed the room they had landed in.

The butlers stood beside their charges while Undertaker and William stood on either side of Grell who was in the front. They wearily glanced at the people who seemed to be pointing sticks at them from all directions.

' _Wizards. Can't believe I'm back in this damn world again,'_ Grell thought as he let his fake personality take over as he whined over the state of his clothes and hair.

"Who are you?" Demanded a man with heavy scars on his face and a bulging fake eye that was darting around the room. The eye caused Ciel and Alois to become a little unnerved.

William replied coldly, "I assume that it is considered polite manners to introduce one's self first. Unless this world has occupants who behave like heathens and cannot display simple common courtesy." Moody growled as he aimed his wand at the reaper's face. Grell tensed minutely at the threat causing the rest of them to tense themselves as well as only Grell seemed to know how much of a threat those sticks really were.

The reapers reached for their scythes, the demons reached for their knives and the young lords reached for their hidden guns.

An old man dressed in eye bleeding robes of bright pink and mud brown stepped forward next trying to diffuse the tense situation.

"Now Alastor, put the wand down please." Turning his attention to the tense group.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. You gentlemen are in the lower levels of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. You have been summoned here on the accordance that one of you is Harry Potter." The old man now known as Albus introduced the rest of his fellow wizards.

Albus sensed that the adults in the redhead's group had ambient magic around them while the children had very low levels of magic that they could be classified as squibs. Therefor felt no harm in letting them now about magic as they, mainly the men, seemed especially powerful so they should already know about the powers they had.

"This is the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall." Gesturing toward the oldest women in the room in emerald robes. "Here is Alastor Moody an auror. Sort of like the magical police in our world." Pointing toward the man from earlier that had pointed his wand at William.

"This madam here is Nymphdora Tonks also a part of the aurors." A nervous looking women with pink hair nodded at them. "And finally the last two gentlemen here are Severus Snape, potions teacher at Hogwarts, along with Kingsley Shacklebot, last in the auora trio." Toward the last gentlemen, Severus who sneered at them, and Shacklebot who smiled tensely.

Albus then simply waited for the others to introduce themselves.

Grell seeing his reapers seemed hesitant, introduced himself first. "I am the fabulous Grell Sutcliff! The gift to all single men in the world! But don't go falling for me for I already have someone special." Leaving off with a blown kiss to Sebastian, who simply shivered in revulsion.

The rest of the group followed in their introductions. "I am Lord Ciel Phantomhive and this here is my butler, Sebastian." Sebastian merely smiled politely as he stood behind his little lord.

"I am William T. Spears." Nodding politely though somewhat coldly to the group as he fixed his glasses with his shears. The wizards wondered why he was carrying around a pair of shears.

"I go by the name Undertaker. My, my some of you would look lovely in my coffins," he observed while munching on a bone cookie that he produced from somewhere. The wizards shuffled a little bit away from the creepy person, not to mention the comment he made from putting them in coffins.

"I am Lord Alois Trancy. I only have one warning for you, don't touch what is mine or ~you will suffer the consequences~. But other than that let's have lots of _fun_ together." Alois finished darkly.

Claude cleared his throat bringing the magicals' attention to him, "I am Claude Faustus, servant to the Trancy family." Giving a shallow bow without a hint of a smile.

"Alright old man, now tell us what we are doing here." Ciel demanded.

"Now, see here young man, you will show proper respect to the headmaster!" Minerva cut in.

"Now, Minerva," Albus soothed. Alois stuck his tongue out at her, commenting about old hags. Minerva fumed at the disrespect from the boy, lord or not.

Albus proceeded to explain to the group, "You have been pulled along to our dimension due to us looking for a boy by the name of Harry Potter, but clearly none of you are the one we are looking for. So one of you must be his reincarnation so we can perform some tests later on finding out who ended up as."

The wizards sincerely hoped he would be Sebastian as he was the only one they either didn't disapprove of or scare the wits out of them.

"I would like to question why a young boy would be of importance to you." William stated.

"Harry Potter is important to our world for he is the only one that can defeat Voldemort, an evil wizard, as has been prophesized."

Grell's group snorted at the reasoning they heard.

"So you mean to tell me that you bunch of people who have magic in your hands with limitless possibilities, need a _boy_ to save you from this big bad wizard, when you all clearly have more experience when it comes to wielding this magic. It sounds to me like you're all a bunch of cowards." Alois taunted.

All but Albus, Severus and Kingsley pointed their wands at the blonde in irritation as Claude stood in front of his master.

Grell snickered along with the rest, _'Should have known, the only reason they cared at all was because of some stupid prophecy. Prophecy my arse, they can deal with their own problems. No way am I revealing myself to them.'_

Alois yawned, "Now I don't know about you old geezers but it seems like its pretty late from all the excitement that is going on so lead us to our rooms."

"That's great! I was feeling pretty tired myself and I so do need my beauty sleep. Can't go getting _wrinkles_ of all things on my beautiful skin, wouldn't want to end up looking like some dried up prune, now would we." Grell stared pointedly at some members of the wizarding group.

The group reddened in embarrassment.

"That is assuming that we would be getting rooms, after all it is considered polite since you did drag us here." Sebastian commented with a catty smirk.

"I for one wouldn't mind sleeping in any coffins you have. You do have coffins here right?" Undertaker asked.

"Unfortunately all our coffins currently are rather _occupied_." Severus answered.

Albus cut in to focus their attention on him and not the coffins, "Yes, yes. We can have the rooms arranged right now as you follow me, and we can pick up our conversation tomorrow gentlemen." As he strode out of the room and up toward the hallways of the school.

"Mr. Dumbledore, earlier you said this was a school, a marvelous sight but where are the students?" William questioned.

"Ah, the students are still with their families sleeping late in bed like all children." Alois and Ciel both shook their heads at that. The laziness of the children in this world. Everyone in their group woke early every morning for work besides Grell who woke up early merely to get his beauty routine done.

"The students aren't due to return till September 1 and that is a week away. So we still have time to get ready for the new and old students who will be entering Hogwarts halls." Dumbledore continued.

Grell took the momentary lapse of silence to begin flirting with Kingsley, it would help disguising information gathering while flirting.

"So, Shacklebot was it?"

Kingsley glanced wearily at the eccentric red head, "Yes?"

"And you are considered a police officer in this world correct?"

He wondered where Suttcliff was going with this but still answered hesitantly, "Yes, I am though we are called aurors."

"Ohh, that's so dashing! I just love a man in uniform, bet you have all the ladies at your feet."

"Well not really, all we really do is patrol, record disturbances and watch out for death eater sightings. And not many women really find me attractive."

"Really? Surely you must be jesting, you are so exotic looking. Compared to all these cardboard cut outs."

Kingsley blushed lightly at the complement and chuckled, "Well thank you for the compliment. Its nice to hear every once in awhile. You have nice bright red hair. A beautiful color, is it natural?"

Grell scoffed though he wasn't offended. "This is all natural I assure you, I wouldn't ruin my lovely hair with chemicals. Of course if you don't believe me, you can come check for yourself." Waggling his eyebrows at a deeper meaning.

Kingsley blushed harder and tried to stammer out a response. Grell laughed lightly at him.

Undertaker overheard their conversation and started to get jealous when the flirting started to sound genuine.

"Grell, we should really be going. We are almost at our rooms now," he interrupted pulling Grell by the wrist to the front of the group.

"We really should set up a meeting later, it was nice talking to you." Grell said over his shoulder as he winked back toward Kingsley.

As the duo walked away, Tonks walked up next to Kinsley. He turned toward her in a silent question.

"So… you like red heads?" She teased. Kingsley groaned at the remark, he know he was going to get teased for this once it spread around the office at work.

"Ah here we are. Your rooms, I hope you find them to your liking." Dumbledore informed as they stopped in front of a portrait with a deer herd in a forest scene.

"Now just choose a password and say it to the herd with a tap of your magic." The others glanced at each other, as they didn't want to alert the wizards that they had no magic to use.

Grell took this chance to stride forward and lay his hand on the painting while he whispered the password. The stag in the painting stared at him before bowing as the door swung open.

The wizards walked off to their own rooms for the night. The demons and reapers explored the room. It had its own common room leading to three hallways with their own rooms. The rooms were done in rich creams and browns with hints of blue and dark purple every now and then.

It was quickly cleaned up by the butlers to their little lords' satisfaction. As soon as the room was clean to perfection, they rounded up on Grell.

Grell was sitting on one of the two chairs besides the beige couch, filing away at his nails. Ignoring the stares being drilled into his head.

Seeing they weren't going to speak until he acknowledged them, he asked in a slightly bored tone "Yes? Is there a reason you are currently trying to metaphorically drill a hole into my head like it will suddenly give you the answers you seek?"

Undertaker snickered behind his hand at the annoyed looks that Grell received from the group. William responded, "We would like for you to further explain exactly why you were brought here. Though from what we heard from the wizards and what you told us before you transported us with you here, we have connected that you are this _Harry Potter_ they seek so feverishly."

Undertaker but in before Grell avoided the question in an annoying way that would end up with his face in the floor. "Grell, don't you think it's time they found out about the true you; after all they have already connected that much."

The group looked puzzled at the conversation between the two before they Grell respond in a smooth, dark voice unlike his usual high pitched and whiney one.

"It would be more beneficial for them to know now what they are getting into instead of letting them find out as we go. If they are going to be of use to me."

Ciel gaped while Sebastian and William were more reserved in showing their surprise, by the slight widening of their eyes, at the red head's 180 turn in personality.

"The reason that I was pulled was, as Dumbledore said earlier, I am basically the reincarnation of Harry Potter in simple terms. And they called me back to get rid of the evil wizard Voldemort."

"And what would be the longer version?" Claude asked.

"The long version would include everything that happened since my first birth and I am pretty sure that we don't have enough time for that nor would the others like to hear it." Grell responded as he lounged on his chair.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Alois interrupted as he got comfy on the couch. Everyone stayed standing before they all settled into their seats.

Grell sat their stunned for a moment before he sighed in exasperation. "Might as well get comfy, this is going to be a long story."

Linebreak

"I thought wizards were fools before but now I'm certain that they are lazy, spineless, pathetic group of people." Ciel commented.

"And all of this, over a _prophecy?"_ Alois remarked in disgust. Undertaker just sat next to his friend on the arm chair, he already knew of Grell's past.

"Wait, you're telling me that you are Death's infamous left hand man. One of the oldest reapers in existence and with a one hundred percent successful mission rate? _The Red Phantom_?" William exclaimed.

Grell snorted, "Honestly the names they come up with."

Undertaker giggled, "I remember those days. They were the best back when we were partnered up and your obsessive need for completing the mission. You've relaxed since then."

"And both of you are friends? What happened to all the hate from earlier?" Ciel interrogated.

Undertaker responded surprised, "Well yes. Didn't you hear me earlier? We were partners for a time and friendship evolved; though we did hate each other for a time till we had that mission where Grell-"

Grell slapped his hand over the ex-reaper's mouth. "Not. Another. Word." He hissed. The clique of people were bemused over the mission but saved their questions for another time.

Claude cut into their little moment, "From what I've heard from the others, why do you act like a different person?"

The others leaned forward in attention.

"Obviously I didn't want others to be looking at me in awe or jealousy, I had enough of that the first time. I was content with the anonymity. Then I decided to blend in with the other reapers once everyone assumed I was a legend. That way no one would ever think it was me. But it was a major nuisance to act as an unintelligent buffoon, not to mention wearing those ridiculous heels while on the job. I loathe whoever created those horrid contraptions."

William was still astonished that Grell was one of his heroes that he had looked up to back when he was still in training.

Grell simply continued ranting, "Don't even get me started on the affection I was supposed to harbor for Sebastian."

It was Sebastian's turn to be stunned at the revealed information. Grell noticed the look on the demon's face and felt the need to explain.

"I have nothing against demons and you are aesthetically pleasing but you could use an attitude adjustment."

Ciel was trying to keep himself from snickering at his butler while Alois had no problems showing his laughter. Undertaker was already rolling on the ground cracking up, while both Claude and William were smirking at the typically smug demon being brought down a peg.

The red headed shinigami waited for everyone to quiet down. "Now that I have explained my 'tragic' past and answered your questions, I have a request." Folding his hands in front of his face.

"Why would you need our help? We currently consist of two young lords with our own pet demons who do our bidding, and a mortician who sounds like he's lost his marbles. Though I can see how Mr. Strict over there could be useful."

Undertaker decided to answer for Grell, "Well I am an old, powerful ex-reaper. You, little lords know your way around politics and talk your way around stuffy nobles with too little brain cells. And you pets have a high capability of accomplishing hard tasks that could get normal humans killed, not to mention their information gathering ability."

"That is true but from Grell's what we know of the real Grell, he is more than capable of doing all of that himself." Sebastian contributed.

"Yes, and I don't doubt Grell's abilities but he can't be in more than one place." Undertaker replied as he patted said reapers head. Grell swatted away the hand.

CLAP. "Well, I think that's enough talk for the night and it's already later than I expected we would be with this talk. And we did talk about everything of major importance even though it could have until tomorrow. So off to bed with all of you." Grell said, shooing them to their rooms. All of them followed his order for rest as they did have to explore the castle for quick getaways and secret passages.

The following week spent at Hogwarts were chaotic to say the least. The teachers had no way of dealing with the troublesome trio, mainly Alois, Undertaker and Grell. The butlers, they kept away from as something from their subconscious alerted them that they were dangerous and the handsome young men they posed as.

Dumbledore had also taken the chance to ask if any of them would like to take the position of DADA professor, where Grell and Undertaker had volunteered for. Albus simply sighed but decided to the lesser of the two evils as he did not want a ministry official at the school, who knows what they might do to usurp him.

Grell kept his pseudo personality so as to have the wizards underestimate him when he was around. Didn't want them to get suspicious.

' _I simply cannot wait for the new school year to start, the wizards will regret ever messing with me.'_ An evil grin on his face.

Dumbledore felt a shiver go down his spine, he had a feeling that he just made a grave mistake.

 **Line break**

Author's note.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry the reaper re-edit ch.3

Everybody was getting ready for the start of the new school year. Grell and the gang were also preparing for the school term to start in their own way.

Grell and Undertaker were planning for their classes; the butlers and William went around mapping the castle for hidden passageways or shortcuts as well as collecting any information they heard about the current status of the wizarding world.

When Grell wasn't preparing for his first class, he went to visit Gringgotts. Apparently, he had more than one vault that he had inherited, they hadn't closed any of his accounts as they knew he was still alive as they had a way for keeping track of when their customers moved on and when they had simply moved dimensions, which he also found out that although it wasn't very common he wasn't the first to leave or arrive in different worlds. For Harry Potter, they knew that he had simply moved into another dimension, but did not pass on to the afterlife.

Of course no one had to know that they were simply afraid to close his vaults after a _personal_ visit from death, just to make sure that he had something to come back to when he was forcibly dragged back.

From what infromation Grell had gotten so far on his 'dates' with Kingsley, which were more like he popped up at his office till he gave in to have lunch together, was that not much had changed in the wizarding world, with the death eaters raiding and killing along with the usual ministry incompetence. Undertaker, for some reason whenever he heard Grell was going out to meet up the auror, always left the room in a sulk and would stay that way till he came back and made him extra clingy to the redheaded reaper for a couple of hours.

He didn't understand what was going on through that man's head.

Currently Grell was in the dining hall, eating breakfast while reading the newspaper that had been printed after his death. The goblins always kept copies of them in their office for some strange reason, perhaps to laugh over the stupidity of wizards.

 _ **Boy-who-lived Dies!**_

 _I have to tragically report that our beloved savior has died. After the third task, everyone gathered around the waiting area to see who had won the title 'Champion of the Tri-wizard tournament.' Much time has passed before finally Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts Champion, had arrived. Everyone cheered as the celebratory music played but this joyful event turned horrifying. Mr. Diggory had started screaming frantically that He-who-must-not-be-Named' was back while sobbing hysterically. Recounting the whole event that lead to the heroic event where the boy-who-lived sacrificed himself so that Diggory would be able to escape. Aurors were immediately called to the scene following the trace of the portkey magic to an abandoned graveyard where there had been evidence of a battle. There, they found traces of dark magic and the body of Harry Potter. Aurors investigated everything that happened and when interrogating Professor Moody, found out that it was actually Barty Crouch Jr., son of Barty Crouch, who had polyjuiced as the retired auora when the man started sprouting how his dark lord would be back and finish off those of impure blood. This brings the question, is You-know-who really back? What is the ministry going to do about the new problems? And what is going to happen now that the boy-who-lived is no more? What is Dumbledore going to do now? I will be back with more news in the next issue._

Grell put the newspaper down on his lap, deep in thought.

' _This is actually one of the more tame reports from Skeeter. Seems that the ministry wrote the next newspapers: Cedric was being labeled too grief ridden to make sense of what he had been saying over watching their "precious savior's" death. Dumbledore has officially gone senile; or the power from all the positions is going to his head and will soon turn on them in order to gain more power, along with good ol' ministry propaganda in here as well' how they were working hard to make sure that those death eaters were put away for good. A bunch of carefully written lies like always._

Undertaker glomped the reaper from behind him, interrupting Grell's thoughts. "What are you doing Grell," he asked curiously as he leaned over his shoulder to look at the paper on his lap.

"I was simply inquiring over what happened since my untimely demise. Not much of a difference this world has gone through, the only thing that had changed is that I'm dead and they no longer have a scape goat when things don't go the way they want or a 'hero' to hide behind."

."Bah! ~That's boring~! Instead, help me find ways to traumatize the brats when our classes start." He whined snatching the paper from Grell's hands and pulled by the wrist to their shared living area. Grell sighed, more in amusement than annoyance at his friend's actions. Letting Undertaker drag him to their common room. Walking in, he realized that everyone else was also there. Both boys were finishing their last lesson of French and geography. William sat at his desk organizing the information that they had gotten on Voldemort's group, along with books on a variety of subjects covering the expanse of his desk, Undertaker had gotten distracted by the Chinese finger trap that he gotten from Grell.

' _Guess we're not planning today, knowing Undertaker, he'll be on the thing for another couple hours. Might as well find something else to do.'_ Making his decision, Grell walked over to William's work area and grabbed a pile of the paper work.

"What are you doing, Sutcliff? Those are very important documents that I have a very meticulous ordering system that only I understand, therefore I have no need of outside help."

"William." Grell cut out, glaring at the head reaper.

"I may act like a fool but it doesn't mean that I am as useless as my fake persona suggests. Everyone needs help now and then as I have come to learn. Besides I've memorized your system ages ago." Waving off his protests.

William stared for a moment, seemingly in shock, before nodding and going back to work. Together, with a few interruptions here and there over some bits of confusing information, they managed to finish the piles of paperwork sooner than if William had worked alone.

Grell stood stretching the muscles in his back from his stiff posture of bending over a desk. Standing, he turned around to leave but stopped as he heard something whispered behind him.

"Thank you, Grell." As hurried footsteps grew fainter in the opposite direction, Grell froze wide-eyed before shaking his head in amusement. A soft smile lit his face up. _'Heh, he actually said my name.'_ He noticed that the boys, and their respective servants, were staring at him in wonder. Grell raised an eyebrow questionably. Seeing the still stupefied looks, he asked, "What?"

Ciel was the first to snap out of it and answered the reaper. "Nothing, it's just that your smile earlier seemed… genuine."

"I like your smile. You should do it more often." Alois commented bluntly.

Grell had an almost unnoticeable blush on his face. The butlers leered at the blush on his face. Even though he had changed from the weak ignorant little boy he had been in his first life, he still got flustered receiving compliments that weren't from his fighting skills.

Clearing his throat, he directed the conversation away from the embarrassing moment. Bring attention to their main objective.

"Ciel, Alois, did you two find anything interesting?"

Both boys focused on the reaper, saving the smile Grell had to the back of their minds. "Sebastian found that Voldemort has acquired a body through a different ritual and that he currently has plans to overtake the ministry at a later date with the help of his inside moles. Along with the information of upcoming raids that he had gotten from some of the middle circle of deatheaters, though the 'inner circle' are hiding in high security wards so Sebastian cannot receive any useful information from them."

Grell was impressed at the demon's info gathering skills. This caused Sebastian to unconsciously preen while smirking smugly at Claude. Alois then included his butler's find.

"Claude managed to find most of the death eaters in Voldemort's outer circle and three of the inner circle. Seems like they're smarter than to go bragging out in the open unlike the grunts."

Grell smirked at the information. "It may be useful for going on secret raids or forcing a spy into the group if we decide to have someone disguised as them. Well done, Mr. Faustus." Grell thanked the glasses wearing demon.

Claude sent a subtle smirk back at Sebastian's scowling face.

William then strode into the room, "Ah, it seems that everyone is here already. Good I have some news to share about my findings with this 'dark lord'."

He paused to make sure that everyone was paying attention before he relayed his findings.

"I have managed to find that 'Voldemort' as those pathetic wizards call him is gathering many of the magical creatures to fight for his side of the war. He makes promises that they will have high positions when they take over along with all the gold they could ever want or to take the revenge they are due for what the wizards have done to them. If they chose to fight for his side he also promised that there will be equality for all when he reformed the wizarding world. As incompetent as the 'light' wizards are now, there won't be much of a battle to fight. Not to mention that the wizards now aren't making it much better with all the restricting laws they are passing causing the opposing side to despise them even more and driving them right into Voldemort's hands."

Grell hummed, "Thank you William. That was most insightful and sure to help us in the future." Both demons glared at the head reaper. William shot a sly smile back, having won the silent competition.

"If they even have a shred of intelligence in their heads, then they should realize that even if Voldemort wins, they will still be treated the same. Then again, most might do it in a way to get revenge."

William got Grell's attention, wanting to ask a question that had been on his mind for some time now.

"Grell, why do you insist on assisting them when you made it clear that you despise it?"

Grell's eyes widened slightly again at hearing his name. ' _Is this going to be a common thing now?'_ But still proceeded to answer his question.

Sitting down on a chair, he began. "The reason why I am helping this pathetic world is because I have no other choice."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Claude inquired. Grell signaled them to sit down.

"What it means is that when I was summoned here, one of the clauses was that the person being summoned is to do the summoner's bidding until their one wish is up."

The small group accepted it; overall, it didn't sound that different from a demon's contract except that the one being summoned was forced into it instead of them choosing whether to take the agreement or not. At least that was the thought they had until they heard the last part.

"The ritual itself is tied to my core being so if I refuse then it will cause my magic to rebel against me and make me go through an unbearable amount of agony that will make me wish I was dead, or so I've been told, unless I give in."

He casually stated as if it wasn't his _life_ hanging in the balance between a slow death or having him become a slave to what they know as a very not all there wizard. It took a while for the information to sink in before Undertaker calmly strode toward the wall, punching a hole right through it.

Undertaker wasn't the only one who was showing his anger at the situation. Both demon butler's eyes were subtly glowing bright red. William had a glacier look on his face as Ciel kept a blank look on his face though you could see the hidden fury in his eyes. Alois was thinking of ways to make the wizards' lives miserable.

All of them were quickly becoming attached to the real Grell they were getting to know. They did not want to see him become a slave against his will for a manipulative old man. His situation seemed to ring to close to home for some of them.

"I don't see why you all are over reacting about this. It's not like I will actually die, only Death can do that besides dying in battle against another reaper or a demon."

William cut in. "Yes, although you can't necessarily die, you will still be in a vast amount of pain that it will cripple you, not to mention that you could go _insane._ " He hissed out. Just the thought of hearing Grell's agonizing screams without being able to do anything about it again made him feel ill.

Grell still didn't understand what the big deal was, it's not like they were the ones being chained down. And there really was no big deal if he did die, he would just be brought back by Death anyway. Though he guess he could understand about him losing it if he was under that amount of pain, but that would probably take a lot considering he knew hoe stubborn he could be.

"It's not like I haven't been used like a puppet before, just have to get used to it again when Dumbledore finds out," he mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately, the rest of the group had heard him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Undertaker shook him hard as if trying to put some sense into his thick skull.

"Grell, you imbecile! Do you really think I'm going to let that happen?! That I'm just going to sit back and watch as one of my closest friends lets himself become a puppet for some senile old man, you self-sacrificing idiot!" Undertaker panted, trying to catch his breath. His green eyes narrowed from what Grell could see through his bangs.

"That as your friend, I wouldn't protect you like you would for me?" he whispered quietly, resting his head on Grell's shoulder.

Grell's eyes stayed wide in shock before lightly chuckling to himself. "No. I don't. Sorry, old friend. Looks like old habits die hard."

A fond look was on his face that made him seem almost ethereal. They all stared before Ciel cleared his throat in slight embarrassment and brought the conversation back to topic. Undertaker took the chance to slide off Grell's lap.

"As we were discussing earlier before we were sidetracked, you said that Dumbledore hasn't found out that you were previously Harry Potter."

"Correct."

"Then as long as you act like the fake Grell, they won't figure out a thing." They all shivered at the fake Grell; an image of him posing with his signature wink and hand gesture flashing briefly in their minds. "But how will he find out it is you out of all of us?"

"Hmm. Good question. I haven't thought about how he would go about finding out which one of us was Harry Potter. He will probably make some tracking devices that would be tied to my magic cause he'd probably think my magical signature hasn't changed but my magic is no longer that of a wizard and that of a reaper, so it would be pretty pointless. Instead he would probably try to get to one of the little lords. But I know that they will never be left alone by their loyal butlers. Other than that, there isn't really much I can think of right now."

Sebastian brought out his pocket watch. "Young master, we must move along now. It is almost time now for the students to arrive."

"Is it already that late," Grell asked surprised.

"Yes, time does seem to fly by," William said.

Nodding, the rest of them made their way to the dining hall. Once arriving, the others made to take their seats at the end of the teachers table as the waited for the children to arrive.

 **Students' pov**

The older students arrived first, immediately sitting down and gossiping about the new people sitting at the staff table. The red head had their hair tied up into a high ponytail with a few strands framing their face, also having a hard time deciding if they were male or female, was filing away at their nails. A creepy looking guy clad in black with silver hair was chewing away at something bone shaped while giggling from time to time.

One man in a suit, carrying around a long pair of shears, would look up from his notebook every once in a while before going back to scribbling on paper.

Two other men, dressed in butler uniforms, were each standing beside a child. The first child had blue black hair and an eye patch over one sapphire eye with a cold look on his face, his butler had a cat like smile and reddish brown eyes.

The other one had blonde hair with dark blue eyes, he seemed to have an arrogant and cruel amusement on his face. His butler had a blank look on his face along with spikey side swept hair and a pair of silver frames, covering his golden eyes.

Most girls swooned at the professional looking men already.

The professors would glance at the group from time to time as if making sure they were all behaving properly. McGonagall finally got up from her seat when the time arrived for her to greet the first years.

 **Black butler pov**

Undertaker leaned toward Grell and asked, "This should be interesting, don't you think so, Grell?"

He paused in filing his nails before aiming a shark like grin at him. "It will indeed. I can't wait to see their faces."

"I, for one, most certainly can't wait to mess with some of them. Especially those snooty looking ones with the green accented robes." Alois commented, chuckling to himself. Some students felt a shiver of dread going down their spines while the slytherins felt their self-preservation instincts go haywire.

"Hope you don't mind when we join in." Undertaker said. Ciel snorted listening in on their conversation.

"Now, don't think we won't join in on the fun as well. Though I will be going for some of the older ones." Claude said smirking.

"Ah, yes it will be fun causing so much chaos." Sebastian sighed in thoughtful bliss. William let out a sly smile as well.

They were interrupted from their conversation as the tiny first years walked in. Each one looked so small and had an awe filled expression on their face. McGonagall called the students up one by one as they were sorted into their houses.

After all firsties were sorted, Dumbledore stood up, spreading his arms up.

Grell's group rolled their eyes, some more subtle than others.

After greeting the new students and speaking of school announcements, though the students were confused that they weren't introduced to their guests, they proceeded to eat. Demons and reapers, though, didn't need to eat but went to grab food to eat as they didn't want others to become suspicious over their lack of appetite. They stopped before they plated any of it, disgusted at how greasy and oily the food was.

Luckily, the butlers had prepared food beforehand and started serving everyone. Two different plates landed in front of Grell. Time seemed to stop as both butlers glared at each other at who would serve Grell their dish.

Grell, not noticing the glaring contest they were having behind him, simply grabbed a bit from each plate and started eating. This seemed to appease both demons as they walked back to their charges, though they still did sneak glares at each other now and then. Said charges merely snorted at their butlers' pettiness.

That was the deal until Undertaker one upped the demons with something only he knew Grell wouldn't be able to resist.

"Oh Grell~. Guess what I have~," Undertaker sang. Grell turned back to his friend questionably until his eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that-"

"It is. Your favorite, treacle tart." Waving said dessert under his nose.

"I forgot we could get them here." Grell replied absent-mindedly. His eyes following the scrumptious dessert.

"Good thing then that I brought you a plateful of them," presenting the plate to Grell.

Grell squealed and glomped his friend, "Thank you so much, Undertaker!" Taking the plate and immediately started eating them, he moaned at the taste after going so long without.

The others had watched the exchange, leaving Undertaker to have three glacier glares aimed at his back.

Undertaker turned toward the three and sent a mocking smile back at them as if rubbing in the fact that he knew Grell better than they did.

William, Sebastian and Claude fumed at the ex-reaper, they made it their secret mission to find out more about the red headed reaper.

Dumbledore then took the moment to stand up again. "That was a satisfying dinner. Now before making some last announcements for the night, everyone please join me in singing the Hogwarts song. Just pick your favorite tune and start singing."

Next came a loud mixture of voices singing horribly off-key, it was even more painful when you had better hearing than the average human.

At last, they all stopped singing. Grell groaned, "Finally, the torture is over. Oh my poor bleeding ears!" as he rubbed his sore ears. The rest agreed with his statement. Ciel was glad that he never sounded that bad during his singing lessons. Alois cursed the horrible song, rubbing his aching ears.

The butlers looked unfazed though they could still here a faint ringing in their ears.

Dumbledore gestured toward the end of the staff table, "Now I'm sure that you all have been wondering about our new guests." The students leaned forward, focusing their attention on the mysterious group.

"First, I will introduce Mr. Undertaker and Mr. Sutcliff for they will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors this year. Along with their assistant, Mr. William T. Spears." The three men stood up toward the audience. Undertaker gave a supposed friendly smile though it mostly came out as creepy. Grell flipped his ponytail over his shoulder and winked while blowing a kiss toward the male crowd; William merely gave a shallow bow before they sat down again.

The students paled at the thought of those two being their professors this year and started questioning their headmaster's sanity.

"I would also like to introduce our temporary transfer students, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis." The teen girls either cooed at the 'adorable' Ciel or swooned over his handsome butler. "Along with Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustus." The girls had the same reaction over the next pair. Alois enjoyed the attention he got from the females and was already thinking up ways he could use them to his advantage.

"Please make sure to let them feel welcome and, now, I believe it is time for bed. First years please follow your prefect. Everyone, have a nice rest for classes start tomorrow."

Grell's group made it to their common room after the feast was over.

"Well, that was entertaining." Grell said sarcastically. "Though," now smirking, "I'm pretty sure we all know who will be getting fan clubs before the week is up."

The troublesome trio, mainly Undertaker, Grell and Alois, cracked up at the faces the rest of the males made.

"If you are done mocking us, do you even have a plan of what we are supposed to do while we are here," Claude asked.

"Pfft. Of course we know what we're doing." Undertaker waved him off.

"And when exactly did you plan on letting us in on this scheme of yours?" William asked menacingly.

"Well, we were going to let you in on it tomorrow but since you asked, I guess we could discuss this now," Grell said smoothly.

"Awww. And I wanted it to be a surprise," Undertaker pouted.

"There, there. You can still do your surprise in the morning, just think of a different distraction," patting Undertaker on his face gently.

He turned in his chair toward the group on the couches.

"Basically, it is very simple. When you gentlemen don't have your daily lessons or aren't working, you will be our assistants like William over here. The title will basically give you free reign around the school so you will not be questioned by the school staff when you are snooping around. I will also point out that the both of you," pointing to Ciel and Alois, "Are purebloods. It will help you from becoming targets from the more… prejudiced students. Not that I doubt the ability of your pets to protect you but it is better that you are aware of this problem."

The demons scowled at being called 'pets.'

"Not a bad idea for the start but of course more will be added on once the year progresses and we start hearing from Voldemort again."

Most of them nodded their heads, seeing there really wasn't much to do since there was nothing that needed their attention at the moment.

"Now then," standing up and stretching, "I don't know about you but I'm going to head off to bed since it really has gotten late and we will have to wake up early in the morning."

Reaching for his hair tie, he let his hair flow loose. He didn't notice the effect it had on the males in the room, as his scarlet locks flowed around him, making him seem ethereal.

"Good night." He said before the door closed to his room, snapping the others out of their daze. Undertaker chuckled before following his friend's lead into his own room.

' _Hogwarts better be prepared for the chaos that will ensue. The wizards won't know what hit them.'_

 **Line break**


	4. Grell found out

Harry the Reaper ch.4

Today was the first day of classes, and the reapers were excited for the new day.

"Grell~ are you ready to traumatize the little brats in our class?" Undertaker asked as he walked into Grell's room, said reaper paused in searching through his closet.

Grell chuckled at his friend, "Yes, I'm sure that it will be fun for you. Now if we want to get to class on time to make a dramatic entrance, I suggest you leave so I can change." Going back to choosing his outfit for the day. Undertaker walked to the other reapers bed, plopping himself down on Grell's king size bed.

"Why? I've seen you without clothes plenty of times when we went on missions together. And I really don't feel like moving right now. Your bed is way too soft for me to leave." He commented as he got comfy on Grell's bed.

Grell thought about it for a moment before realizing that he was correct about it so he simply shrugged. He was in the middle of sliding off his shirt about to reveal an expanse of silky skin when-

BANG!

Grell spun toward his doorway wondering who barged in.

"Ah Mr. Undertaker, there you are. I need your help concerning some things on your lesson plan for your first class." William announced grabbing and dragging the protesting ex-reaper out of the room.

"Good morning Grell, I hope to see you at breakfast this morning," was all that was said from William before the door was promptly shut.

Grell just stood there bewildered before shaking his head and going back to changing. _'At least I finally have some peace and quiet to change. Wait, didn't we already discuss everything in our lesson plans yesterday? Maybe they decided to talk about how we were supposed to introduce ourselves to the class.'_

Grell shrugged, he would find out later what they were discussing.

Walking into the common room, he saw that Undertaker was being surrounded by the rest of the other males, currently being shook like a rag doll around the throat by William. The demon butlers were throwing their cutlery at the silver reaper causing little cuts to decorate his body as Alois was egging the three older men on. Ciel simply tried to ignore the rest of the group as he sat drinking his tea.

"What is going on here?" His voice cut through the chaos in the room. Everyone froze after having heard who entered the room.

"Ah, Grell, these gentlemen were simply telling me that watch-"Undertaker began before he was cut off from Sebastian's hand over his mouth.

"We were simply suggesting different situations that could happen on the battlefield that he could discuss in class." Sebastian said with a smile on his face.

Grell looked at them suspiciously, making the group sweat a little bit nervously, before nodding at them. "Alright then, but do hurry up as we have to make it to breakfast on time before heading to class."

"But of course." Claude answered with a fake smile. The red head didn't see Undertaker signaling for his help behind his back as Grell left the room, as the rest closed in on the silver haired reaper before the door seemed to close ominously for the tortured man. While the young ones in the group quietly slipped out from the room.

Grell paused in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Is there a reason that the both of you aren't with your butlers?" Grell questioned after a while, turning to face the two who had followed him out.

"Well, seeing as both our butlers were busy 'helping' Undertaker, we decided to come along and get breakfast." Alois answered. Ciel simply nodded, agreeing with the other noble.

"I see." He sighed, before smiling gently at the two boys as he ruffled their hair and continuing on his way to the dining hall. _'Seriously, these two remind me of myself sometimes.'_

Unseen behind him, both boys had small blushes on their face from the comforting action earlier. It gave a sort of…warm feeling inside, one both hadn't felt for a very long time.

They shook themselves out of it before they ran to catch up to Grell. Both boys on each side of him as they headed toward breakfast, and if they walked a little closer than normal, no one commented on it.

 **Line break**

Back at the staff table Grell, Alois and Ciel were nearing the end of their breakfast when the rest of the group showed up. The demons and William taking the unoccupied seats on Ciel's left.

Undertaker took a seat on Grell's right, slumping down into his chair. "Alright there, Undertaker?"

"Oh yes, just fine and dandy," Undertaker reassured.

"That's good. I saved you some breakfast just in case you wouldn't make it on time." Grell said, sliding a plate down in front of Undertaker.

"Oh, bone-shaped biscuits! I was running low on these. How did you get them?" He asked nibbling on one.

"I made a request to the house elves." Undertaker nodded at the comment, thinking maybe he wouldn't have to restock himself anymore. It was around this time that the teachers were passing around class time tables.

Everyone could tell who had DADA for first period by the pale faces that appeared and the friends patting them on the back in sympathy.

"Well, Mr. Undertaker, Grell, I believe that it is time we start heading to our classroom if we wish to make it before the fifth years. Especially hearing the rivalry between the slytherin and gryffindor houses." William announced, standing up from the table.

The rest nodded at the trio and stayed to finish their breakfast.

The three stood then walked out of the dining hall, preparing for the first class that day.

 **In the DADA Classroom**

"Should we pose when the students come in? Or what about staying out of sight till class starts, then BANG! We barge in with dramatic poses." Undertaker suggested.

"Why must we include a ridiculous pose when we are simply going to be teaching students, _not_ performing for them," William questioned.

"Why not just wait for them to arrive then land down from the ceiling?" Grell inquired.

"You're going along with this as well, Grell?"

Grell shrugged at the head reaper, "Might as well, and my persona would love to have a dramatic entrance to _wow_ the students." He finished sarcastically.

William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Might as well go with Grell's suggestion as it won't make us look like fools." He finally put in exasperated.

"That's the spirit, William!" Undertaker exclaimed, patting said reaper harshly on the back as payback for earlier that morning.

William hid a wince from the rough slap. He looked to his watch and noticed the time. "We have five minutes before class starts, if we are really going along with the 'dramatic' entrance, I recommend that we get into position now."

Quickly, the group of reapers climbed up toward the ceiling and stayed hidden as the class arrived. As soon as the bell rang, Grell had spelled the door to close by itself slowly to increase the dramaticness.

This served to unnerve the students as they searched around the room for the culprit. Grell noticed from high up on the ceiling, that his two best friends from his first life were in his class.

' _I forgot about Hermione and Ron. It's been so long since I've seen them, overall, I think they were the people I missed the most besides Sirius.'_ Grell thought wistfully.

Undertaker and William noticed the sudden sadness that permeated from the red reaper and wondered what had caused him to suddenly feel down.

Undertaker looked down at the group of students, looking for the cause of his friend's longing expression before he clued upon two students that he remembered being described to him multiple times by Grell. William noticed the two as well, remembering the fondness at which Grell spoke of them when he explained his past to them.

Watching the bushy headed girl sitting next to a tall red headed boy with freckles. The girl he could see from here had an intelligent look in her eyes as she devoured the book in front of her. The boy, whose hair didn't compare to Grell's in color, simply sat bored after the initial scare from the door.

Though in both pairs of eyes, you could see regret and sorrow hidden from the rest of the students.

Undertaker and William both felt a pang of jealousy for the pair of teens that got to know Grell when he was a sweet, young boy.

The three reapers snapped out from their thoughts, realizing that they had been up on the ceiling for too long as the class started chatting around.

Readying themselves, the trio soon jumped down with a loud SLAM! on their desks, posing with their signature scythes.

They made for an intimidating picture as the students quickly shut up.

"Good evening students. I see you have all made yourselves comfortable," Grell observed. Storing his chainsaw away as did Undertaker; William kept his spears out. The students wondered where their professors stored such big weapons.

"But don't get too comfy, for we have a little test for you," Undertaker grinned creepily. The group of teens grew worried.

"Don't worry, my soon to be minions, it's nothing too drastic," Grell cooed.

"William, if you would?" Grell asked.

William took out a stack of paper, throwing a sheet to each student with powerful force, enough for the corner of the papers to stick into the desk as it cut into the wood.

It was a little shinigami trick most learned in order to intimidate the rookies who skipped out on paperwork.

The students looked petrified as some of the sharp projectiles landed near a limb or gazing their ears. Some even cut locks of hair as they shot by.

"What I have just handed you is a simple test, merely to collect how much you have learned from your so-called previous _instructors_ over the years. After you finish with your test, bring it up here to my desk and stand near the wall where we will have the physical part of your test taken." William informed.

"You may begin…now."

The students rushed to get quills out from their bags to start their test, they did not want to get on the wrong side of the man who could throw a flimsy piece of paper like it was a dart.

Slowly, one by one, the students turned in their tests and stood near the wall. None of the shinigami noticed the sharp eyes that stayed trained on the red headed reaper.

Grell and Undertaker took the chance to fool around as they 'watched' over the students finishing up their tests. Grell had a hand held mirror in hand and was looking for any imperfections in his make up as he sat on the edge of his desk.

Undertaker was lying on his back on top of his desk; to the students, he appeared to have fallen asleep, at least, until one of the students tried to pass a note to a desk mate.

Chink!

"Remember, keep your eyes on your own paper. This is about what _you_ know, not what your desk mate knows." Undertaker calmly explained. Standing from his desk and picking up the knife and note he had pinned on the Gryffindor's test before retreating back to his desk and presumed to fall asleep again.

At last, all the students finished their tests as they stood by the wall patiently.

"Finally! Now that you all are done, we can go on to the second part of your test. What all you little munchkins will be doing is each one of you will be casting all the spells in your arsenal at us as William here, takes count of which spells you've used and how you've used them in a duel against us." Grell explained jumping off his desk.

The students looked unsure about aiming spells at their professors, not to mention from what they have seen; they were all downright scary in their own way.

"Undertaker, darling, would you mind taking the Gryffindor side?" Grell asked as his hand fiddled with his glasses. Undertaker understood that Grell didn't want to fight against his former best friends so he agreed to take the lions.

"But of course, dearie, I don't mind at all." Undertaker responded before jumping onto the platform. He took out his scythe as he stood on the front of the platform. "Well? Which little lion cub wants to go first?"

The Gryffindor's glanced at each other, waiting for someone to volunteer at facing one of their crazy professor. The slytherins were simply glad they didn't have to go first. And they also got to watch as the gryffindorks made fools of themselves. The red head they would be fighting against would be much easier than the silver headed professor. Oh, how wrong they were.

Finally one of the Gryffindor boys strode up to the platform nervously. "Finally, we have our volunteer. I was getting tired of waiting up here, what's your name lad?" Undertaker asked

"S-Seamus Finnigan, sir." He answered anxiously.

"Now, now, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll make sure to hold myself back. Ready?" Undertaker questioned bringing his scythe in front of him as he got into a battle ready stance. Seamus firmed himself, bringing out his wand and also getting into a battle ready stance although it was a bit sloppy.

"Begin." William called, getting his pen ready to jot down notes.

Immediately, Seamus started firing spells at mediocre speed. Undertaker lazily dodged and jumped over spells, performing graceful turns or batting away spells with his scythe. The watching audience were surprised by the gracefulness of their teacher especially since he seemed to be hindered by the bangs covering his eyes along with his long hair and flowy, loose clothing.

"Come on now, is that the best you can do? I'm not even trying," Undertaker cheekily taunted.

Seamus amped up his spell casting, yelling them out faster in anger. This seemed to go on for ages as Seamus kept firing more and more spells all the while undertaker barely moved to dodge the misaimed spells. The other Gryffindors wondered how they were supposed to hit their teacher when their turn came.

BEEP! BEEP!

"And that is time. Mr. Finnigan, you may stop now." William voiced. His cold voice sliced through the class room causing Seamus to pause in his casting.

He collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion at flinging out spells like candy nonstop. "Was that really three minutes? I was barely warming up," Undertaker mocked leaning against his scythe. Seamus huffed harshly while weakly glaring at the silver haired professor. Slowly, he got himself off the floor and shuffled back toward his group mates.

"Would anyone else like to volunteer or shall I start calling out names?" William asked the Gryffindor side. No one made a move to raise their hand as they did not want to humiliate themselves in front of the class.

"Alright then, seems like-"

"I would like to volunteer, professor." A meek voice spoke up.

They all turned to get a look at the person who spoke up. William pushed his glasses back causing a glint to cover his eyes, "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

Grell observed his old friend, even though he was not as close to him as Hermione and Ron had been, they had still talked to one another every now and then. Neville seemed to have gotten taller and found some of his inner strength though he still seemed to hunch in front of those he found intimidating.

' _You've grown up well, Nev.'_

"Well, Mr. Longbottom, whenever you feel like coming up." William's voice breaking through Grell's thoughts.

Neville seemed to shiver a little before he gained a little bit of confidence in himself and walked toward Undertaker but he seemed to lose his nerve little as he got into his wand stance.

"Hmm, you seem to have a lot of potential, boy. Let's get started then, shall we?" Undertaker asked. Neville firmed his shaky stance and nodded.

"Begin." William intoned.

The battle that played out was much more eye-opening with Neville being patient of when he would strike next causing Undertaker to take tight turns to avoid the spells, though he ran out of steam before he could actually land a hit.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Well done, Mr. Longbottom." William commented monotonously. The rest of the Gryffindor's, encouraged by Neville's performance, strode up confidently to spar against Undertaker one by one. Even when they all lost, they were proud they had at least tried. The slytherins merely snickered at their attempts, still thinking that the other professor would be easier to defeat. Grell could see it in their eyes, how so smugly confident they seemed. _'Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?'_ Outwardly Grell showed none of the thoughts running through his head.

"The Gryffindors have finished and have been recorded. The slytherins are up next for their evaluation."

"Yay! Finally it's my turn! It was starting to get kinda boring watching Undertaker here." Skipping up onto the stage, he brought out his handheld mirror, "Have to tidy myself up first." Putting a bit of powder on his face, making sure that he looked perfect on all sides. He spun toward William as he blew a kiss toward him.

"How do I look Will? Aren't you awed by my beauty," Grell asked, aiming a fake lust filled look at him. William fixed his glasses as a very faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Grell, stop your horrid attempt at flirting and focus on the task," sounding as if… he was… **embarrassed.**

' _Huh, that's new. He never did that before.'_ Wondering to himself why Will was blushing as only he and Undertaker seemed to notice it. Spinning back toward the students, he called out, "Alright, anyone want to come up first?"

Watching as the group nudged each other in amusement of who would go first. Grell's eyes flashed in anger over being underestimated before it disappeared just as quickly. Finally, a random Slytherin came up, one Grell didn't recognize from his years, watching the Slytherin strut up the stage.

"Now who is this cutie pie?" Grell cooed. The student had a disgusted look on his face at being addressed in such a way by a man, not to mention the degrading nick name.

Indeed the boy was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, for his hair, though a common brown, was cut to frame and highlight his face. He was obviously born with all the noble looks that all purebloods are.

"Right. Mr. Alistair, are you ready to begin?" William questioned. The boy smirked, confident in his victory.

"Oh ho, we have a confident one here, William." Putting a hand daintily in front of his mouth to fake concern. "Do go easy on me, darling." Winking to the boy.

"Begin." William's voice cut across the room. Immediately, Alistair fired off spells. Most of the spells were grey in the magic category Grell noticed as he performed acrobatic flips in the air. He made his efforts seem accidental, performing last minute dodges, tripping along the platform. Making sure to keep his hair out of the line of fire, if there was one thing he was attached to, it was his hair.

"Time is up." William interrupted the mock battle. Grell dramatically collapsed onto the floor while groaning in supposed exhaustion.

"Man, I hate working out. Now I'll be all smelly, not to mention my hair is a disarray thanks to the blasted spars. At least none of my nails broke." He whined.

"Grell, please take this seriously. Mr. Alistair, you may go back to your place."

Alastair wiped the perspiration that was slowly dripping down his face. The teen scowled at not being able to land a hit on the surprisingly evasive reaper. His year mates snickered while the other slytherins merely smirked or glared at him. "Couldn't even land one hit on the professor, could you," someone from the crowd spoke up. The boy flushed in embarrassment before stomping toward his group.

"Next please."

"Aww, you mean I have to do this again?"

"Yes, Grell. Just as Undertaker did earlier with the Gryffindors," William answered fixing his glasses causing a glare to shadow his eyes. Undertaker helped his friend off the floor as Grell dusted himself off.

"Good, now that you seem ready…next volunteer."

"Why me?"

Undertaker snickered at his friend's whining. Huffing to himself, he marched to the center of the platform and stood ready for the next opponent.

 **Line break**

The whole Slytherin side was panting after the examination but all were pissed that none of them had managed to land a hit on the flamboyant reaper.

Said reaper was fanning his flushed face, more due to having to make each dodge seem like a mistake. As William finished the last of the notes on the students, he spoke to the class.

"As it is nearing the end of class, the homework shall be to write a one and a half foot essay on what you could improve on in your spar and what you could have done differently. That is all," was finished right as the bell rang signaling for the next class.

"Finally the rascals are out of the class," Undertaker stretched out on his desk. Grell was simply fixing the non-existent smudges of his make-up.

Undertaker turned toward Grell, "So what did you think of the little wizzies?"

Grell sighed, "They have a lot of work to do. Some of the new reapers can last longer in a battle especially since all wizards do is just stand there while aiming spells at each other."

"Their bodies overall do not look physically fit and had a simple repertoire of spells that are labeled battle wise." William concluded.

"Seeing how they fought in this spar it would be so easy to cut some of them down, off their high horse and adding them to my wonderful new collection," Undertaker giggled.

"Do refrain from attacking the students, it would hinder us if you got us arrested," William asked.

 **Line break**

The next few weeks passed by in a blur for the gang. Grell and Undertaker got into the rhythm of teaching those snot nosed rascals especially when they showed the uppity purebloods the muggle weapons demonstrations. Their faces were wonderful and the two reapers had spent the rest of the day snickering at the faces they had.

Over the past couple weeks, Grell had the continuous feeling that he was being closely watched. He would have suspected Dumbledore at first, having his little spies to follow him around but he only had the feeling when he was in the dinner hall or when he was teaching one of his classes.

Needless to say his rising paranoia did not go unnoticed by the rest. He was finally confronted by his mysterious stalker when he had stayed behind in his classroom. Undertaker had gone ahead to cause chaos for the staff. Last time he had redecorated each of their classrooms, Snape had not been happy to find his room covered with lace, sparkles, hearts with everything colored an eye watering shade of pink and 'I love Gryffindor' posters plastered on the walls.

He was currently collecting the 'to be graded' pile of papers on his desk that he had assigned earlier that week about things you can do if you lose your wand in battle when he had heard the door open.

"Professor Sutcliff." Grell glanced up at his name, minutely pausing at the person who addressed him.

" . My, what a surprise. Did you come by chance to confess your undying love for me?"

Said teen glared. "Cut the crap, I know who you really are."

Grell's smile froze on his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Fiddling with his glasses.

"Oh really? I always knew you were a bad liar, _Potter._ " Stalking toward the frozen reaper, he leaned over the desk between.

Grell laughed nervously, tugging at his bangs unconsciously. "Oh dear, , you must have hit your head hard somewhere because calling me your old lover's name won't help you get in my pants that easily."

Draco flushed in anger and embarrassment before smirking; he walked around the desk separating them, grabbing a lock of Grell's red hair. "There you go again."

"What?" Grell asked surprised, jerking back at Draco's face coming closer toward his.

"You. Fiddling with your glasses when you lie, not to mention you have been tugging on your bangs when you get nervous as well. And I know that you would have been rubbing at a scar under your hair,"Draco informed as he brushed Grell's bangs aside gently. Grell flushed unwillingly at the gentle action.

"So are you going to fess up now, _Potter?_ " Closing in on the flustered reaper. Grell backed away from Draco which in turn caused him to slip on a piece of parchment that was on the floor. As Grell slipped, he instinctively grabbed hold of Draco, much to his surprise and brought the both of them crashing to the floor.

' _Ow. My poor head.'_ Wincing at the forming bump he could feel on the back of his head, just then the door opened.

"Grell, I was wond-" freezing at the scene before him, there was Grell, trapped under a male student, a if his memory is correct, both hands on either side of Grell's head.

As Grell turned toward Undertaker with tears on the corner of his eyes, he could also see the slight pain in them.

"Undertaker?"

The sound of his name snapped him out of his shock. A creepy giggle came from him, casually bringing out his scythe.

"My my, what have we here. Looks like we have a student attempting to seduce a teacher." Tsking at Draco. "That simply won't do. But since I'm feeling generous I won't report this to the old coot if you start running…NOW."

As he twirled his weapon around casually in his hand.

"Wait, what are-" Draco yelped as he dodged the swipe at his head.

"Better start dodging, , for I won't be going so easily on you." Chasing after the hooligan that tried to put the moves on Grell. Grell sat up from his place on the floor, rubbing his sore head. "Wonder what has gotten into Undertaker? It wasn't even that huge of a deal. And he should know by now that Draco of all people would never try to seduce me."

Shrugging, he proceed to go back his room after he collected the essays to grade for the night.

He will deal with Draco later when Undertaker is finished with him.

 **End.**

 **Okay guys there you have it. I have been editing like crazy with my beta kicking my butt into gear. And this is the new chapter to make up for my nonexistent updating. I also remedied the last chapters. I will be taking omake ideas for the next chapter and I am open to all ideas! So make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
